This invention relates generally to electronic fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine, and more particulaly to such a system arranged to inject fuel into a plurality of cylinders of a particular group.
According to so called group injection system, fuel is injected simultaneously into a plurality of cylinders of the same group where all the cylinders of an internal combustion engine are predivided into twc or more groups. One example of such conventional group injection system is disclosed in Japanese patent provisional publication No. 57-59032. This group injection system uses a D flip-flop as a member of its computing circuit, and a resultant fuel injection pulse produced through computation is apt to suffer from time lag or slow response. As a result, the amount of fuel to be injected is sometimes deviated from an ideal value which is suitable for present engine operating condition. Such deviation is especially noticeable in transient period of engine operation.